damn love mass effect 3
by darkraven98
Summary: the story about Shepard has little sister we learn the point of view of ruby shepard.
1. Prolong the beginning

Damn Love

Prolong the beginning

In the past...

ruby! Ruby! Wake up it time go to school wake up you lazy bum! Ruby:huh?

What? (yawn) okay I'm up Natalie: come on get dress mom is waiting on us and dad is gone to work the day is normal day for me I get up bush teeth get dress eat breakfast and watch TV hear same old crap about political crap my dad was into that stuff I couldn't ever understand my age hell I'm only nine

my mom is doctor she help people like heal sick or injury she is not from here she came from planet called earth I think she lived in new york shoot I don't know for sure and there my older sister Natalie she was great at everything math,science you name it but my favorite things is about weapon I don't know why I like weapon well my dad built stuff like weapon,computer whatever my dad can get his hand on it we got to school we learn about earth history I wasn't pay attention I was looking outside of the window day dream about going into space fighting some alien bad guys save a world or something I really didn't care I wanted get out and do something my life

be someone until loud bang broke me out of my day dream the teacher told us get under the desk I didn't know what is going on I was scared and worrying about my sister until our teacher told us stay where we were I didn't listen I sneak out of the class and ran out outside then I saw my home world being attack by the batarians they attack everything I saw everyone getting killed or captured I ran and look for my sister I call out my sister I ran back to my house I found my parent being held hostage by them I hid so I won't be captured batarians: you seem you have more family

member where are they?! Dad: I'm not telling you! Batarians one: search the other one batarian two: I found one! Mom:let me go! Please! Ruby: no...mom...dad where are you sis?...batarians three: I found something a female human...ruby: oh no sis!...Natalie: please...let us go take everything we won't tell dad: leave our family alone they don't have anything they didn't care they shot my parents in the head I saw it before my eyes I sit in frozen tears coming down in my eye but I saw my sister she was still alive but not for long one of them came closer and he said hm! Stupid human they don't know nothing look like you're next human but I ran out of hiding ran toward my sister and said noo! leave my sister alone! batarian one: huh?! You?! Where did you come from?! It don't matter both of y'all are dead anyway just then there were a lot of noise going outside the batarian one: huh? What is going on?! You two go outside I will deal deal these two my self hehe...ruby: sis what are we going to doing? I'm sacred...Natalie: it going to be okay trust me I got a plan hold on- Batarian one: hey! Be quiet you two or I make you! Natalie: oh yea make me you ugly motherfucker! Batarian one: grrr! You little bitch! How dare you! When the batarian was smack Natalie got up headbutt in the private area the batarian was grunting in pain and let go the weapon and fell to the ground Natalie grab the weapon shot him in the head and kill him but she kept shooting him until I stop her ruby: sis! Stop it! He dead enough Natalie: I'm sorry ruby...come on let go...ruby: what about our parent? Natalie: there is nothing we can't do... we ran outside the Alliance show up at last but it was too late everyone we know was captured or killed by them but we're okay thanks god I have my sister but she was compete different person she is not the same person I know but it didn't matter at the time I was glad I have my sister but I know everything was begin to change forever...


	2. Chapter 1 The present day

Damn Love

Chapter one The present day

so how are you feeling ruby? Said unknown man ruby: I'm been better doc

doc:really? Tell me about it...ruby: well a lot has happen these past years I heard my sister save the citadel from the geth and about month later found out my sister was killed in space that went down from here I got into alcohol I hide it from my friends and my captain but my amazing friend jake

peters if wasn't for him I would be off dead so move on I got a letter from someone I think it was kaiden something my sister boyfriend ex I think anyway he contact me and told me my sister was alive I was thinking bullshit my sister been dead for two years there is no way but I was wrong my sister sent me a letter and told me everything what has happen about this group called the Cerberus she is with them so I thought I last heard it about six month ago she got court martial against the Alliance been lock down since then doc: have you try to see her? Ruby: no not really I been busy doc:busy? Really? Ruby you got see your sister or you won't move on and get on with your life just try visit her where is she now? Ruby: she on earth being lock up as we speak...doc:ruby...why don't you see your sister while we get to earth because our captain is setting course to earth in mean time you try write down your thought and take time to your self alright? Ruby: sure I will thanks everything doc: sure no problem same time next week? Ruby:uhhh...i have to think about it doc:alright just come see me when you need talk someone. I been seeing a shrink about two years since my sister death I really haven't got over her death and the make even better I almost my lost job being the tech weapon specialist I love my job more than anything in the galaxy but lucky my best friend jake got my job back and I own him favor well a few...when ruby got back to lower level of the ship she met the other crew members jake saw her and wave at her and said jake: so...how it go seeing the doc? Ruby:sigh...it well jake I think i'm making process I think...anyway what did I miss while I was gone? Jake: well...(as they starting to walk to the working table) nothing really well john start to fix the M-3 predator but it blow up and face (chuckle) ruby: really? Oh my god. John maygood is the new guy he was transfer from one of the colony Davis and he try to make repair on ship or whatever the captain order him to do he clean and cook but he is really good cooker his food are out of this world. Ruby: I see his problem he jam the ammo in the gun that why (laugh) jake: ah I see...anyway I heard the captain order the pilot the set course to earth are you excited about it? Because I am I get to see my baby brother sean ruby: (rubbing her neck) sigh...i guess...i don't know jake: what wrong? It about your sister right? Look I know it been six month you last heard from her just got remember she is alive and well and be more positive okay? Your vibe is nothing but negative okay? Ruby: sorry jake I have a lot going on okay? Jake: it fine ruby look how about we get something to eat when to earth I know the best restaurant on earth when get there okay? Ruby: (giggle) okay jake. Later that night everyone was sleep I was having nightmare again about our home, mom and dad I woke up from my sleep I was sweating like crazy so I got up and something to drink I saw jake wake playing something like old fashion crossword puzzle or something I walk toward him and said hello jake what are you doing up? Jake look up and smile: oh nothing I was doing some crossword do you want try it fun it make your mind better at things...ruby: no thanks sigh...jake: oh no it happen again did it? Have you taking your med? If you haven't you-ruby: jake! Stop it no I haven't it been taking my meds because don't work I quit taking them jake: ruby I'm looking out for you I don't want my best friend go crazy or go to some loop place ruby: I won't jake I promise my god...sigh...jake: (hold her hand) okay ruby I'm sorry I won't tell you what to do you're big girl you can take care of your self ruby:jake...(hug him) okay I will start taking my meds again alright I'm try go back to bed for now you should too jake...jake: (smirk) alright I will as soon I am done with this ruby: jake! Come on...the next morning the made to earth and I look out the window of the ship the planet earth was so amazing to look at I mean my mom came from there I guess that make me half earthen (giggle) meanwhile we got to Vancouver city on earth we have leave shore I wasn't exciting about because my sister Natalie who has been alive and dead and incarnated for killing whole race I don't know but I have to see her because my shrink told me to so I did (In the building) went to main officer there was a guy he was very build and cute too he was standing over the cell he look up and saw me and said to me man: oh! Can I help you? Ruby: yes my name is ruby Shepard and I'm here to see my sister Natalie man: I didn't know commander have a sister ruby: well I'm can I see her for moment please? Man: uhh follow me went to her cell and Natalie turn around and saw me and man too man: commander Natalie: you know you're not suppose call me commander James...James: well I was not suppose salute you either anyway I brought you a visitor a sister...walk forward ruby: hi sis...long time no see Natalie: ruby!...(hugging her tightly) how you been sis?... ruby: been good you? Natalie: sis I'm sorry about everything I really am I want to make up the lost time when I get out of here ruby: I would like that sis I really do James: uh I hate to break up here you have been summon follow me please ruby: for what? Sis? What going on? Natalie: alright James can my sister come with us? James: uhm sure...if you please follow me walk were walking ruby: Natalie what going on? Why so secrets? Natalie: I can't tell you about it but it has do the reaper ruby: the reaper? I thought were not real Natalie: well they're real I have contact the collectors world and destroy the home base long ago ruby:but why you were court martial? James: she association with Cerberus ruby: I don't believe my sister associate with them they're bad new! Natalie: I was ruby I work with them for while...I'm sorry ruby: yea I am sure you're James: here he is he coming I saw david he was like father to us well more to me I ran to him and give a hug and Anderson was surprise see and happy too Anderson: ruby! Hello dear how are you?! I have see you in while (chuckle) ruby: I'm doing good! Anderson: what are you doing here through? Ruby: I'm here to see my sister I heard what happen Anderson: I see well there is more to follow me I will explain on the way natalie: about what anderson? As we walk anderson explain everything what has happen past 6 month ago.


	3. Chapter 2 war part 1

Damn love

Chapter 2 War Part 1

we went to the main headquarters room while everyone was nervous and afraid as hell Natalie made your speech to the other people but something telling me in my gut something not right and next thing I know the reaper are here and I turn and look up the screen and saw what was happening it was over the news and I was completely shock and that moment Natalie and Anderson and everyone turn around and saw the reaper coming down and Natalie shout it Natalie: RUN! I begin to run but the blast hit me hard I flew cross the room and hit the wall I was unconscious for moment I heard someone calling out for me and shaking me too I open my eye it blur when my eye focus it was my sister Natalie. Natalie: ruby?! Are you alright? Come on(helping me up) ruby: (grunt) ohhh my head...what the hell happen? Is everyone alright? Natalie: I don't know come on. As I look around there were dead bodies everywhere and damage too but Anderson was trying to get of kaiden but it no use it was noting but static. Anderson: damn the communication out we need to find a radio to get hold of the Normandy we travel finding the radio came up couple of people ruby: look there are guys need our help! We got to them the one was guy said: get down they will see you! We all saw them they're ugly nasty looking creature I ever seen my sister told to hide and stay low while they fire I was in shock of what was going on then I heard shot died down it was safe to come out of hiding natalie turn and look at me and said: what did you do for living before this happening? Ruby: I fix things like gun,ships you name it and I build weapon too natalie: okay then do you know how to hand it a gun?(handing her a gun) ruby: yes sis I make gun for living too you know...natalie: right sorry forgot

Anderson:alright if you two are done talking let go...we help the guys who bad wounded we cross the bridge that we made we kept running and we came to a building I saw the these creature natalie shouted: hust! Shoot them! We shot them kill everything man...it horrible to see them Natalie went to check out the door and me and Anderson heard something look up this big machine I ever seen my life I said: Natalie look out it going to fire! natalie saw it and ran while the building blow up into pierces as I look up the building was no more but we continue on ruby: damn this place was horrible

look door we can get through there(walking to the door) natalie try to open when she did hust came in try to grab natalie but she use her sword from her arm kill it instantly ruby: that was close one sis... natalie:yea... Anderson: ruby help me with the door ruby: okay sure while I was helping anderson with door I thought I heard natalie talking to someone but I turn look there was nobody there I was going to say something until anderson said something anderson:Shepard! Come on this way! Natalie: okay coming! Anderson: god damn I hate this we didn't have time for it and people are dieing because this war natalie: we can't save them all if we could try. Natalie got me thinking about my captain and my crew friends even jake I got worrying about him I hope he okay anderson: shepard! (grabbing her by the hand) natalie: thanks I own you one. Anderson: you own me more. Ruby: what we are going do? Anderson: I know we can do you two go to citadel and ask the council for help ruby: how we get to citadel? We need a ship! Anderson: ruby I know that just we need to get to a radio get to hold of the Normandy natalie: alright let go! We find a radio thanks goodness! Anderson: normandy do you copy? This anderson! Do you heard me? Kaiden: we hear you anderson what your stats? Anderson: the shepards and I pin down need a excitation now! Kaiden: we will try get there if we can we- the radio goes out anderson: kaiden? Normandy?! Anybody?! Shit! Let just hope they got our point location...natalie: I hope so let get moving ruby: uhm we got bigger problem look! Natalie: damn have your weapon ready! The hust and the other creature swarm us we hold off as best we could until if you ran out of ammo that is ever good ruby: I'm out of ammo! Natalie: me too! Anderson: same here damn it! Give everything you got! ruby: with what?! I don't have anything to throw I have empty gun...an-natalie: use it as a weapon! Look out! I look up and the a hust jump on me and bite me I remember my training when I was at the academy I use my move I grab the

hust and flip him and thump his face with my boot man it felt good doing that it seem it went on forever I was give up accept my death until I heard someone voice on the radio man: did someone need saving?! Natalie: hot damn the normandy is here! Anderson: everyone to the ship! We got to the ship but I saw anderson didn't get on I said ruby: anderson come on! Natalie: anderson let go! Anderson: I can't go these people need help natalie: if you're staying so am I! Ruby: me too! Anderson: no you two go the council convince to help natalie: what happen they won't to us anderson: make them listen now go! Natalie: don't take order from you sir remember? (throwing a dog tag to natalie) you are restate it now go! Natalie: we came back I will good luck...ruby: anderson! Be careful...anderson: wave sways I was worrying about my friend jake ruby: jake...be alive from this we come back...i look at natalie for moment she look she was shock and sad as the door close ruby: sis...are you okay? She look at me and didn't say anything just hold me and tightly I was confused and didn't understand but it didn't matter I was glad to have my sister...


End file.
